


I'm back home

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Demon cock, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry) Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-DMC5, Reunion Sex, Trans Nero (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: After the events of DMC5, Nero and Nico come back home and find Kyrie and Credo waiting for them.
Relationships: Credo/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 26





	I'm back home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noceu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noceu/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday! I'm so sorry I didn't publish this earlier!!

When Nero and Nico come back, everyone at home is surprised to see him all in one piece, or better, to see that he has two arms again, and this isn’t even the Devil Bringer he once had, but a normal, human arm.

\- What happened? -, Kyrie asks, stepping closer to Nero, taking his arm in her hands almost as if she can’t believe what she’s seeing. Well, she’s not the only one.

When Nero raises his gaze, he finds Credo staring at him, half mad – because Nero left without telling him anything, knowing that if he did he would’ve come with him and he didn’t want to risk anything bad happening to him – and half incredulous – because yes, somehow he’s managed to grow an arm back.

He sighs then, but he’s not unhappy; he’s finally home now.

\- Well, I supposed explanations are in order, so… get comfy -.

What follows is a more or less accurate retelling – complete with Nico’s exaggerated ramblings – of what happened that day from start to finish, without leaving anything unsaid, which means that he also talks about Vergil.

He can clearly feel everyone’s stares on him as he goes on, and he hates it; he doesn’t want to be pitied. On the other hand however… it feels nice having someone caring about him.

There’s so much he wants to ask them, especially Credo, but in the end, how much would he actually know? Even if he was part of the Order of the Sword, he knew very little about its real purpose, so he doubts he’d know anything about this either.

Still, there must be a reason why Agnus was in possession of the Yamato, but he supposes this is something for another time.

Now he needs three things: food, a shower, and some sleep.

Nero shuffles under the sheets as he slowly awakens.

It takes him some time to get used to the low light of the alarm clock on the bedside, but he can see that he’s in his room.

Uh… it must be because he just woke up – and because, let’s be honest, he still feels _exhausted_ – but he doesn’t remember exactly what happened after the retelling of that crazy, crazy day. He must’ve eaten at least because he doesn’t feel himself starving like he was before, so at least there’s that.

Oh, what time is it, by the way?

He turns around, looking at the alarm.

… It’s 10pm.

Wait, when did he go to sleep?

They arrived towards 10am, right?

Did he really sleep that long? Wow, he must’ve been more tired than he thought; he usually never sleeps this much.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears the faint noise of the door opening. He turns then and he sees Credo, peaking from the opening.

\- Oh you’re awake -, is what the man tells him.

If Nero had more energy, he would’ve said “no shit”, but instead he just nods.

\- I hope I… -.

\- No, Credo. You weren’t the one who woke me -, Nero interrupts him before he can finish. Sometimes knowing someone for their entire life comes useful.

There’s a nod coming from Credo, and then silence.

Of course, the moment Nero decides to speak is the moment in which Credo tries to do the same, and they find themselves talking over each other.

\- Come here -.

\- I should go -.

Nero stares at Credo.

\- Where should you be going? -.

\- I was thinking… well… -, now Credo is fumbling with his words, and as amusing as it can be to watch, Nero isn’t so cruel to leave him be.

\- Aren’t you tired? Come to sleep -, he proposes.

After all, there is more than enough room in there, considering that it’s been a while since they’ve decided to share their room – they were together already, so what would the problem be?

\- Are you sure? -.

Ok, now Nero has no idea about what’ going on, and he doesn’t think it’s because he just woke up from what feels like a coma.

\- Why wouldn’t I be? -, he asks in fact, confused, - This is also your room, you know? I don’t need to remind you that, right? -.

\- But you were resting so well… -.

Wait, so this is the problem?

Nero can’t help but to laugh at those words.

\- When has that ever bothered you? -, he asks and well, he has a point.

\- I thought that… You’re sure I won’t disturb you? -, Credo asks, and honestly, it’s cute how much he worries for his well-being, but this is too much.

\- Frankly, you’d disturb me more if you don’t come right now -, he says in fact, and that seems to do the trick, as Credo sighs and finally completely steps inside, softly closing the door behind him.

Soon, there is a familiar weight beside Nero, and he can finally relax fully.

He won’t say it out loud – because he would be called a softie if he does and he is _not_ a softie – but of all the things he has missed, this is the one he missed most.

And ok, maybe they haven’t been apart that long, but what can he say? Deep down, he considers himself a romantic guy… in his own way.

Even their bodies fit perfectly together as they embrace, Nero resting his head on Credo’s chest. He can hear his heartbeat like this, a most reassuring sound.

He closes his eyes, a content sigh that escapes his lips, and he allows himself to get lost in the moment.

It doesn’t last long however, and soon Nero becomes to get restless. He can’t help it: it’s impossible for him to stay still even just for a moment.

There is more to this though: he… he wants Credo.

He has to admit, with a certain shame, that only now he has thought about some things he could do with his new… predicament. And _boy_ , aren’t there some things he wants to try out.

\- What is it? -.

Credo of course is able to sense that there is something bothering him, a side effect of having known him from approximately his whole life.

Well, better being direct, right?

\- Credo, _please_ -.

Still not direct enough. Sometimes Nero forgets how oblivious the other is to this sort of things – despite his attempts to change this.

\- What do you need? -, he asks in fact, unaware of Nero’s needs.

Should Nero be corny? Usually he wouldn’t – he doesn’t really like this kind of stuff – but he’s tired and he missed Credo and he wants him so bad, so he doesn’t think twice about replying with a simple, but efficient:

\- _You_ -.

His lips find Credo’s before the latter can say anything, but it’s obvious by the eager way with which he responds, his hands already finding their usual spot on Nero’s hips, that what he said had an effect on him.

Kissing Credo feels like home, and Nero will never get tired of it, but right now, there’s something he wants even more.

He pushes Credo don’t on the mattress, rolling immediately over him, legs on his lap and chests pressed together, and they kiss and kiss and kiss, devouring each other like there’s no tomorrow.

They could take their time, but Nero is many things expect for patient, and he immediately begins to grind their hips together, feeling Credo’s cock beginning to harden against him.

This may be the moment Nero likes most when they have sex – though he could also say that the entire thing is his favorite – because he can _feel_ Credo losing control; he can hear it in the way small moans and whimpers begin to leave his mouth, he can sense it in the way he begins to grab him harder, bruising his body, he can feel it when the outline of his cock is pressed against his thigh.

Not that he can say that he is in such better position: he feels so wet he could explode right now.

\- I want to fuck you -.

There, he said it.

\- Ok, do you need… -.

\- No -, Nero interrupts Credo before he can finish, - There’s… there’s something I have to show you -.

He has already shown everybody his new devil body, but there’s a particular that he has kept a secret; it’s private, after all, and by private he mean that it concerns sex, so the only person he wants to know about this of course his Credo.

He waits until Credo nods to transform, and he doesn’t miss the way he shivers at his bigger size, then he smirks at the shocked expression he sports when he feels something hard and slick pressing against his hip.

\- Nero… -.

\- Like what you see? -.

Nero didn’t mean to sound so cocky, but the way Credo’s looking at him… it does things to him. His gaze is a mix between shocked and flustered, and it’s the most adorable thing ever, and Nero will, of course, capitalize on it.

He wasn’t expecting Credo to nod affirmatively – he wasn’t expecting him to say anything at all – but when he does he begins to rut their hips together, shivering at the sweet friction, feeling eager already.

In all this, Nero leans forward, his hot breath ghosting against Credo’s ear; he wants him to ear how worked up he already is, and it’s all because of him.

\- Do you want it? -, he whisper, and Credo licks his lips at those words.

\- _Yes_ -.

That simple affirmation sends a shiver down Nero’s spine; he’s savouring already what’s going to happen, but he should focus on the now, shouldn’t he?

They make quick works of their clothes, soon discarded on the ground without any ceremony as the two get to kissing again, unable to control themselves.

If feels nice having another body close to his, Nero thinks; it’s definitely what he needed after so much time spent kicking demons’ asses and almost dying.

Besides, Credo is so sweet in the way he begins to leave kisses all over Nero’s face, going down on his neck, biting down. Despite not feeling it as much as he would in his human form, Nero still bucks his hips up, moaning the other’s name, but it still isn’t enough for Credo, who begins to fondle him, hands wandering all over his body, grabbing his ass and squeezing it.

If he keeps going like this, Nero won’t last long – he never does when it comes to Credo – but he can’t allow this to happen now, mostly because he has no idea whether he’d be able to maintain this form after coming once, so he has to give it his all now.

Thankfully a very arousing idea strikes him.

Credo has barely the time to react as two spectral arms hold him by the wrists, pinning him down the mattress, successfully taking his breath away.

He looks up and he sees in Nero the same stunned expression he must be sporting now – but he doesn’t miss how dilated his pupils are.

Credo is, for lack of better words, _fucking stunning_ like this.

It’s not the first time Nero takes him by surprise in matters of sex – the Order wasn’t exactly permissive under this regard – but every time it feels like the first, and Nero will never get tired of this. Not that it’s hard to find something new to try out: Nero has a wild imagination after all, and as of now he still hasn’t found something that is too much for Credo.

\- Right where I want you -, he says, his voice proud and cocky, and Credo shivers.

Nero takes advantage of the moment to explore the other’s body with his hands, trailing across his broad chest, kissing his neck, going down a line to his nipples, that he sucks earnestly, caressing his abs.

\- Nero… -, Credo moans, right when he begins to palm his erection.

Had he been crueller, Nero would’ve dragged this longer, teasing Credo to make him resort to begging, but he’s always been too eager for this kind of thing, hasn’t he?

He closes his fist around Credo’s shaft, beginning to move up and down, jerking him off as he arches against the sheets. Maybe he would’ve stopped him, if not for the arms that are holding him down, and fuck that’s so hot.

He has to go on.

He manages to hold him only with one spectral arm, and while the other takes over jerking him off, Nero rummages through the nightstand, only to come back to Credo once he finds what he was searching for: a bottle of lube.

He coats his fingers plenty before lowering his hand, beginning to tease Credo’s entrance with barely a digit, grazing it against the tight ring of muscles, making it twitch in anticipation.

It’s hypnotic for Nero to watch how readily he always welcomes him as he begins to press inside, and he wonders if for Credo it’s the same when their positions are reversed.

He doesn’t want to be too rough, but it’s also true that he wants to be done with this part as soon as possible, so it doesn’t take too much time for him to add a second finger, then a third, stretching Credo open for what comes next.

When it seems that Credo is close, the hand stops around his base, gripping tightly, but Nero still doesn’t stop fingering him. Actually, he goes even faster now, scraping against his prostrate from time to time.

\- Nero… -.

His voice is desperate, but it’s not enough for Nero: he wants to hear _more, more more._

\- Nero! Nero I-I’m… -.

Better, but not enough. Nero adds a fourth finger.

\- Nero! Please! -.

_That’s it._

It all happens quickly, as Nero withdraws his fingers and lines his dick against Credo’s entrance after coating it in lube.

At first he only barely presses, enthralled by the way Credo stretches around his thick head, but he’s made a mistake: he hasn’t accounted for Credo’s legs. It’s with a sudden and strong push on his back that Credo in fact makes sure that Nero buries himself deep inside him.

A moan escapes his lips, having taken him only in one go instead of gradually, and Nero can’t help but to worry. It doesn’t last however as he notices how his cock twitches.

He smirks at the sudden discovery.

\- So -, and he leans in, pressing himself even deeper, until their chests touch, - Is this what you like? -.

He begins to move his hips, and Credo inhales sharply – or maybe that’s for what Nero said?

\- To be filled with cock? Is this what you want? -.

He thrusts again.

Credo is gaping, but Nero’s merciless in the way he thrusts in and out, in and out, wanting nothing more than to coax more of those delicious sound out of him; who cares they’re going to wake everybody up, he wants to hear him and hear him he will.

\- You’re such a whore -.

Had it been any other occasion, Nero would’ve never dared to call Credo that, but in this context, well, things are different aren’t them?

\- Nero! Oh, Nero! -.

That seems to do it for Credo, who comes copiously against his stomach, painting it white with semen. Seeing him like this is enough for Nero to tip over the edge as well as he buries himself deep for one last thrust, resorting to bite Credo’s shoulder in order to muffle his voice, and he comes, spilling his semen inside, and Credo shivers at the sensation; he feels even fuller than before.

After a moment to regain at least a modicum of composure, Nero slowly pulls away. It’s weird from Credo to feel this empty again, and his already leaking hole twitches at the loss.

As much as he wanted to keep this form, Nero can’t hold it in anymore, and there’s nothing left of the demonic entity that just took Credo, replaced by him, the human. He already misses the feeling of a cock between his legs, but hey, it’s not like he can’t transform anymore; he’ll just have to wait until he has enough energy to do so.

The sheets are a mess of sweat and cum; they should probably wash it or else it’ll get even messier.

As Nero looks up at Credo however, he knows that they won’t be able to do anything: what they just did seems to have stolen all energy from Credo, and Nero would lie if he said he wouldn’t mind lying down to rest.

Ah, fuck it. If Credo still hasn’t said anything about it, it means that he’s so out of it that he doesn’t care right now; they can always get it done when they wake up.

And thus Nero gets comfortable again beside his lover, pulling him closer in an embrace, resting his head on his chest, where he can clearly feel his heartbeat, and it’s exactly that what softly lulls him to sleep, a content smile on his face.

He’s truly home now.


End file.
